Julie Karakuri
Julie Karakuri is a character created for the "Mahou Sensei Negima" fan fiction series created by Heroes1202 of FanFiction.net. She is one of Negi's good friends, Jennifer's little sister and adopted sister of both Evangeline and Chachamaru. Basic Information *Age: 8 ("Negima: 25 Days of Christmas"), 10 ("Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas"), 16 ("Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon") *Gender: Female *Birthplace: Wales, England *Personality: Childish, Sweet, Worrywart *Known Relatives: Mother (Unknown), Father (Unknown), Jennifer (Older Sister), Evangeline McDowell (Adopted Guardian), Chachamaru Karakuri (Adopted Guardian) Before Class 2-A Before Julie ever knew the friendly girls from Class 2-A, she lived at Wales Orphanage with her two year older sister Jennifer. But life at the orphanage was not as great as one would hope. As far back as she can remember, their orphanage was the one place in all of Wales that had the most bully problems. Almost every day, the children were picked on and bullied around by Brick and his gang of bullies. Jennifer could not stand the constant bullying antics of Brick and decided to run away, unfortunately leaving Julie alone against Brick and his boys. Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas When Jennifer came back to Wales for Christmas with Nekane and the rest of Class 2-A, she and Julie would fortunately cross paths when she was out for a walk with Negi, Asuna and Evangeline. However, at the moment in time, Jennifer had never told them about her little sister or their history, having kept it secret unintentionally for two years (much to Julie's worrying, fearing life was hard since she left the orphanage). And when they found Julie, she was in tears because she had a black eye after a scruff with Brick. Asuna decided to take charge and she faced up to Brick, easily socking him in the face with a punch of her own. And after a short conversation with the orphanage manager, Catherine, Julie was happily reunited with her sister, spending the rest of Christmas that year with her sister ("Chapter 5: Jennifer's Secret"). A few chapters later, after staying with her sister for Christmas, Julie soon started to question her beliefs about Santa Claus, having heard of the jolly man from the girls and even from Jennifer herself. While she helped decorate cookies with Nekane, she actually suggested that Julie and Jennifer go to see "Santa" at the shopping center. The two girls went with Negi and found themselves having to wait for a long line to dwindle down. However, by the time Julie would have her turn, Santa had already ended his visit and left, leaving Julie in tears that she never got her chance and ran off on her own. While she was trying to deal with this troubling issue herself, she ran into Nagi in town and was able to have a nice conversation with him about what she should do about her beliefs in Santa. Afterwards, he brought her to the library and showed her books about Santa and what the true meaning of Christmas was. As she read, Julie was worried that she made Jennifer angry, but with Nagi's help, she saw her older sister frantically looking all over town for her, worrying herself. The two sisters were reunited afterwards as another (the real) Nagi suddenly appeared. When wondering who the other was, Julie notices by herself that the Nagi she met was actually the real Santa Claus in disguise ("Chapter 10 - 11: Julie's Beliefs"). She also joined Negi, Asuna, Evangeline and Jennifer in celebrating Hannukah with another child at the hospital, young Jewish girl Ariella ("Chapter 12: A Hannukah Treat"). On Christmas Day, her gift was a fluffy Santa Claus hat from her sister, which she enjoyed very much and hugged Jennifer tightly ("Chapter 25: The Most Magical Christmas"). Life at Mahora Academy After joining the main cast of characters since "Negima Neo: Gears of Time", Julie's importance slowly dwindled like Jennifer outside of the holiday stories. She luckily avoided the attack from Doctor Nim when he came to Mahora Academy and was also heard to have missed out on the attack from Negor later in "Negima Nex: The Negative Plane" along with Jennifer, Chachamaru and Evangeline. Category:Created Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes1202